


Sanctuary

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Commitment, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Betrayal, Post-Mortal Kombat 11, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Canon MK11 secret ending) It was only fair that her place in the universe was with no one else.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character
Kudos: 9





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peace in the Earthrealm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539359) by Scorpion-Ermac-MK. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen

After recovering from being pulled out of the Hourglass, Karen wondered where she was.  
  
She still had her psychic powers, which were used to make her way out of the jungle before her. Looking around, she can't help but ask herself if she was the only one present in this place. If she was, it was only fitting. She had died once.  
  
It was only fair that her place in the universe was with no one else.  
  
When she approached the clearing, she found a house with oriental windows in the distance. Putting a cap on her abilities, she descended to the grass and began to walk. Karen came to a stop halfway between the house and the wilderness.  
  
Did someone live here? If someone did, would they be willing to give her a place to stay? Her mother died of a heart attack. Her father wanted nothing to do with her once her skills realized themselves. She wasn't sure what happened to her friends. Karen derailed Kronika's plan with her sacrifice and temporal reset. They most likely got erased from history.  
  
The worst part was what she believed happened to Raiden. The God she loved since his rescue was merged with Liu Kang as far as she could recall. Did he sacrifice himself as she did?  
  
She felt tears form up in her eyes but tried to force them down. She had to be reliable, to try not to cry anymore. Kronika toyed with her to try and get her full potential back. She succumbed to suicidal thoughts but was reborn thanks to a being higher than a Titan.  
  
When the first tears threatened to spill, it was a gentle voice that let one of them go.  
  
"I am here, Karen Barrett."

She opened her eyes and turned behind her. A man in white robes with cloth armguards and a harvester hat on his head was there with his eyes hidden by his headgear.  
  
"L-Lord Raiden?" she questioned.  
  
He turned to address her, revealing brown eyes.  
  
"I am merely Raiden now," Raiden confirmed. "I was told that you were no longer bound to the Hourglass. I did not believe you would find your way back to me."  
  
Karen approached him quickly at first but came to a stop. All of this was hard to believe, and she looked down.  
  
"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve _you,"_ Karen believed. "I made myself miserable to the point where I would die just so the pain would go away. You don't want a weak woman like me."  
  
"I do not blame you for your misery," the man corrected. "To reclaim the power Kronika gave to you, she struck where you would hurt most. Cassandra Cage's betrayal, your place as an unwitting spy, and others warning you of a greater evil rising were her deception. She targeted your very heart. I'm sorry for not acting sooner."  
  
 _"I'm_ the one who should be sorry," Karen countered, looking him directly in the eyes. "I feared the worst, so I kept my mouth shut. I tried to find another way to save the timeline and denied that there was a traitor in the ranks. I held everything in, and it got so bad that I even hurt you."  
  
"I forgive you, but I believe neither of us is at fault," Raiden reasoned. "Neither of us were to blame."  
  
A few tears trailed down her cheeks, but she wiped them away.  
  
"So, now what?" she asked.  
  
"Stay with me," Raiden offered. "Until we find a way back to everyone, we will remain here. This house, this place will be our sanctuary if you so desire."  
  
"What about your duties to Earthrealm?" she questioned.  
  
"I am no longer Earthrealm's protector. Lord Liu Kang is worthy of the privilege," Raiden vowed. "As long as I live, I shall use my time as a mortal and spend it with you."  
  
His commitment was enough for her to tear up once more. Raiden opened his arms and his heart to her. Karen ran to him and embraced him, letting herself cry. She was ready to tell him to press on without her at one point, but being with Raiden once more was what she desired the most.  
  
"Welcome home, my darling," Raiden finished with a smile, bringing her close to him.


End file.
